


Spell Work

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Gen, Magic, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Rowena shows off her talent





	Spell Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by emmatheslayer: Supernatural, Sam Winchester /Rowena, fire spell

"Oh, Dearie that's not a fire spell, this is." Rowena turned to Sam, her eyes dark and sparkling with the thrill of using her magic.

Sam took a step back, hesitant at the thought of this witch using her magic on him or around him. He'd already been on the receiving end of both. Not liking either, then or now. That thought made him shudder, a full-on body shudder. He crossed his arms in front of him as if to protect himself.

Rowena caught the movement and her lips quirked up in a slight smile. This was going to be fun, she thought to herself.

They felt that air crackle around them. The smell of electricity in the air as Rowena called forth the magic to work her spell.

"Just a wee bit more is needed and then you'll see what I'm able to do." Rowena purred to Sam. She picked up a small copper bowl and knife and walked over to him. "Hold out your hand. This won't hurt." Much for you and not at all for me, she thought to herself.

Reluctantly, he did as asked. Rowena held the bowl under his hand and made a pass at his palm with the knife. His eyes went round and wide and his mouth opened with a protest. She smiled sweetly up at him as drops of his blood fell into the bowl. "See, that didn't hurt, much." She said over her shoulder as she walked back to the table she was using to work her spell. She tossed him a piece of cloth to wrap around his hand.

Sam caught it and grunted at her. Bitch, he thought to himself. Right now the urge to put her down was overshadowing all others. But, he knew he needed her to work the spell. At least when he knew the steps and ingredients, she'd no longer be of value to him. A smiled played on his lips at that thought. He walked up behind her and whispered in her ear. "Do that again and I'll put a bullet in you so fast, you'll never see it coming."

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Now is not the time for foreplay, Winchester." She winked at him and went back to adding the ingredients to his blood. He watched as the contents began to spark and smolder. Gray smoke wafting up from the bowl. An acrid smell filled the room, causing Sam to wrinkle his nose in disgust. He coughed and his eyes began to water.

Rowena stepped back from the bowl and table, bumping into Sam in the process. They heard a crackling sound coming from the bowl. They both took several steps back and threw up their arms as the bowl was engulfed in flames.

Rowena stepped forward and clasped her hands together, not hiding the glee consuming her. She turned, her red lips up in a wide smile. "See, dear that's how you perform a fire spell."


End file.
